The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Corydalis, of the family Papaveraceae, which originated from a mutation in tissue culture from an unpatented Corydalis flexuosa xe2x80x98Blue Pandaxe2x80x99.
This plant is characterized by the unique variegation of its foliage, which is patterened and colored with shades of yellow.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.